Helado corazón
by Fire-Dez
Summary: "Un corazón que tocar, a escavar sin descansar. Peligro y hermosura harán. Fino y puro es helado corazón(...)". Anna vive en el castillo de Arandelle como la legítima heredera, mientras Elsa es una joven aprendiz de cosechador de hielo ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando sus destinos finalmente se crucen? AU. Elsanna.
1. Prólogo

**Helado corazón**

 _"Un corazón que tocar, a escavar sin descansar. Peligro y hermosura harán. Fino y puro es helado corazón"._ Anna vive en el castillo de Arandelle como la legítima heredera, mientras Elsa es una joven aprendiz de cosechador de hielo ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando sus destinos finalmente se crucen? AU. Elsanna.

El aire combinado con la lluvia helada que azotaban Arandelle esa noche, fueron el escenario perfecto para que la leyenda se cumpliese.

Los llantos de una bebé llenaron los vacíos corredores del castillo. Una mano sin fuerza intentaba aferrarse a ella, pero un hombre, llevándosela en brazos, salió rápidamente del lugar, montándose a su caballo y galopando con velocidad, pese a los copos que se aferraban a su ya de por si frío cuerpo.

En cuestión de minutos, llegó al agitado río en el bosque congelado y bajó del enorme animal, envolviendo a la pequeña criatura con varias capas de ropa para después colocarla en una canasta.

-Si es voluntad de los dioses, sobrevivirás. Pero no es la mía que estés a nuestro lado- tras esas palabras, la dejó sobre el caudal que se la llevó río abajo. El hombre se quedó ahí hasta que desapareció de su vista y entonces regresó al castillo.

Al final de esa corriente se encontraban cuatro hombres recogiendo su material de trabajo, la tormenta por fin había podido más que sus fuerzas y no iba a permitir que continuaran cortando el hielo. Un pequeño rubio abrazado a su reno, descubrió la canasta atorada entre unas rocas y llamó la atención de los mayores. Uno de ellos corrió hacia ella, ignorando el agua que se metía por sus botas y descubrió su contenido. Una pálida bebé que no dejaba de llorar. El sorprendido hombre se giró hacia sus compañeros quienes compartían su estupefacción, lentamente regresó con ellos y juntos buscaron en la bebé alguna herida, afortunadamente inexistente. El niño por su parte daba saltos tratando de ver al pequeño ser cargado varios centímetros sobre él.

-¿Es una niña?, ¿está sola?- preguntaba ansioso.

-Eso parece… Alguien la ha abandonado.

-Entonces no tiene padres… ¡Es como yo!- exclamó finalmente emocionado, mientras el hombre le regalaba una sonrisa y finalmente se agachaba para mostrarle a la pequeña que por fin había dejado de llorar.

-Es demasiado pequeña, pero también muy bonita, ¿vamos a llevarla con nosotros?

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí y volvieron su atención al infante.

-Si, vamos a llevarla a casa.

La voluntad de los dioses llamó a Edward, el entonces prometido de la princesa de Arandelle, a la guerra, de la cual nunca volvería. Ese mismo destino puso en el camino de la desconsolada Idun a Agdar, un joven completamente diferente de dotes amables y cálida sonrisa. Dos años después se desposaron y dieron a luz a la nueva heredera, una niña de cabello rojo como el amanecer y ojos como esmeraldas.

A pesar de la felicidad que Idun sentía ese momento, sabía que no era plena, pues aquella niña que nunca llegó a conocer aparecía en sus vagos recuerdos. A espaldas de su esposo, escribió en un libro aquel secreto que la hacía llorar varias noches y lo ocultó en el fondo de la biblioteca, esperando que con ello sus demonios desaparecieran.

Seis años más tarde, la ahora niña rubia levantaba pesadamente un bloque de hielo que mediría apenas lo mismo que su cabeza e intentaba subirlo a su pequeño trineo. Al ver la dificultad que le suponía, un rubio de diez años corría a su lado para ayudarla, aunque no con mucho éxito, pues su fuerza era similar.

-¿Qué tal Elsa?, ¿no estás emocionada?- preguntó el niño mientras daban un ultimo esfuerzo para terminar su tarea.

-¿Cómo no estarlo Kristoff? Por fin tendré mi propio reno como todos los demás y seremos compañeros inseparables, así como tu y Sven- exclamó ilusionada mientras juntaba sus pequeñas manos en un aplauso.

-Pero no esperes que sea tan genial como el mío- alardeó el mayor con una sonrisa de lado, la cual ella respondió sacándole la lengua.

-¡Elsa, Kristoff, acérquense, ya están aquí!- los llamó un hombre, aquel que había salvado a la bebé aquella noche.

Ambos niños lo siguieron dentro de un pequeño corral, contemplando asombrados los pequeños renos que intentaban levantarse. De inmediato, uno llamó la atención de Elsa. Era diferente al resto, pues su pelaje era de un blanco puro y sin manchas, a diferencia de sus hermanos, su nariz era de un peculiar anaranjado e intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito.

-Ese, es él- dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia la cría.

-Eso si que fue rápido- rió el hombre acariciando su barba- Recuerda, aunque lo hayas elegido debes pensar bien el nombre, un reno es tu compañero de por vid-

-¡Olaf! Se va a llamar Olaf- exclamó orgullosa cargándolo en brazos.

El hombre rió con fuerza y se acercó a la niña, acariciando sus cabellos, Kristoff se acercó corriendo también para ver al reno más de cerca.

Tan solo un año más tarde, Elsa y Olaf se encontraban trabajando arduamente, juntando sus fuerzas para arrastrar un pesado bloque de hielo cuesta arriba. Sin embargo, ambos eran demasiado pequeños para aguantarlo por más tiempo, así que éste se resbaló de sus manos escapando hacia abajo. Olaf se apresuró a correr tras él, pero terminó resbalando también.

-¡Olaf, no!- gritó Elsa asustada corriendo hacia su reno, que se precipitaba hacia una pared. Ante el llamado de la chiquilla, el resto de los trabajadores que se encontraban en la cima se giraron hacia atrás para ver la escena. El bloque de hielo que ya había chocado contra la pared, había ocasionado un derrumbe que amenazaba con enterrar a la niña y al reno.

-¡Elsa!- gritaron varias personas aterradas.

Por su parte, al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando consiguió pescar del cuello a Olaf, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y levantó una de sus manos en un intento desesperado por cubrir a ambos de la nieve que estaba a centímetros de sus cabezas.

Todos los presentes contemplaron atónitos como, de la mano de Elsa, había surgido una cúpula de hielo y la nieve se había levantado varios metros, petrificándose también.

La pequeña se abrazó al confundido reno y retrocedieron unos pasos, para ver mejor lo que había ocurrido. En cuestión de instantes, ambos se encontraban rodeados de varios hombres y mujeres que se aseguraron de que estaban bien, todos parecían más aliviados por eso que por los acontecimientos con el hielo, aunque varias cabezas se giraron hacia su jefe, quien se acercaba a la niña.

-Elsa, tú… ¿tú hiciste eso?- preguntó agachándose frente a ella.

-Si… bueno, no lo sé, y-yo sólo quería proteger a Olaf y…

-Lo hiciste bien- la tranquilizó el hombre pasando una mano por su mejilla para secar las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de la pequeña- Ramus- llamó al hombre que era considerado el tutor de Elsa.

-Re-Rean, señor- se apresuró a acercarse.

-Acompáñame con los trolls, tenemos varias cosas que aclarar. Thia, encárgate de Elsa mientras tanto, el resto, sigan trabajando.

Ambos hombres se encaminaron el Valle de la Roca Viviente, donde después de una hora caminando, llegaron a un punto en el que estaban esparcidas varias rocas por el suelo. Una de ellas, rodó hasta ellos y reveló su forma troll.

-Rean, Ramus, bienvenidos- exclamó con solemnidad.

-Gran Pabbie, creo que sabes a lo que hemos venido. Es la niña que te trajimos hace nueve años, la que encomendaste cuidar a Ramus, ¿ella es…?

-Así es Rean, la leyenda es cierta- contestó pacientemente el viejo troll- "Nacida del aire invernal y la lluvia de la montaña, bello, gélido, fino, puro como el hielo. La niña con el poder oculto de Arandelle…"- recitó solemnemente.

-E-Elsa, ¿ella estará bien?- se atrevió a preguntar Ramus, acercándose lentamente.

-Estará bien, Ramus, tu fuiste el elegido para cuidarla, salvarla aquella noche fue la señal de que tu sabrías como ayudarla a manejar sus habilidades. Tu corazón es puro y amable, debes enseñarle que no es un peligro, sino una bendición.

-¿Podrá manejar su destino con sus poderes?- preguntó ahora Rean, consternado.

-Tu eres sabio también, Rean, cuidadoso y paciente. Créeme cuando te digo que sus poderes no son lo más complicado de lo que le depara su destino. Los tiempos difíciles apenas se aproximan- ambos hombres se miraron entre sí preocupados- Pero créanme, dependerá de ella como se manifiesten sus poderes cuando tenga que enfrentarlo, que enfrentar su origen. Lo que pueden hacer ustedes por ella es educarla con amor y paciencia, enséñenla a ser noble y amable, paciente y sabia.

Los dos agradecieron su consejo y se retiraron al campamento, en donde Elsa se encontraba en una de las casas de campaña junto a Kristoff, ambos veían asombrados como de entre las manos de Elsa salían pequeños copos de nieve.

-Ramus… ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó la niña al ver al hombre parado en la puerta, contemplándola.

-No, no, en absoluto- se apresuró a responder el hombre para tranquilizarla, se arrodillo ante ella, contemplando lo que hacía con sus manos- Es increíble, pero no te preocupes, sé que puedes controlarlo, es tu magia personal.

-¿Magia?, ¿yo?, ¿cómo en los cuentos de hadas?- exclamó con los ojos brillosos.

-Si, como los cuentos de hadas.

Rean por su parte contemplaba la escena, recordando en su mente las palabras del Gran Pabbie, sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a explicarle un par de cosas a Elsa.

N/A: Después de mucho tiempo volví a escribir, esta vez un Elsanna que lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Y es que esa canción me gusta mucho más que Let It Go, Love is an Open Door y For he First Time in Forever juntas *-*

Si les gustó dejen review, si no también(?) que así lo actualizo mucho más rápido :D

Sin más que agregar, me despido, que tengan un lindo día!

 _Touko_


	2. Más fuerte que 100

**Capítulo 1. "Más fuerte que 100"**

Los pasos de la princesa de Arandelle resonaban por los pasillos, llevaba cerca de veinte minutos caminando de un lado a otro y, aunque ésta no lo diría en voz alta, su sirvienta comenzaba a marearse.

-Una semana, ¿puedes creerlo Gerda? ¡Una semana! Los reyes sólo se han ido una semana y ya siento que la responsabilidad me está volviendo loca- gimió desesperada mesando sus cabellos.

-Princesa, si me permite de-

-Y no conformes con eso, los ancianos del Consejo invitaron al príncipe Hans para el mes que viene, ¡el mes que viene!

-Pero aún tiene tiempo par-

-¡Y no puedo cancelarle! No quiero cancelarle, es bastante guapo de hecho. Sí, soy joven y todo eso pero no estaría nada mal ir considerando algunos candidatos para cuando tenga que casarme… ¡Gerda, ese no es el punto! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Podría ha-

-Mis padres no volverán en seis meses por culpa de esos tontos de Weaseltonio, espero que no formemos ninguna alianza con ellos porque seguro no pueden ni ensillar un caballo por sí mismos.

-No es Weaseltonio, es Wese-

-Sé lo que vas a decir Gerda: "Usted les dijo que ya tenía 18 años y podía cuidarse sola, que le tuvieran más confianza" ¡Pero no me refería a que me abandonaran!

-No creo que los reyes la hayan abandona-

-Entiendo que se preocupen por mí al ser su única hija, de verdad que si, pero yo sólo quería ir a la fiesta de Rapunzel, ¿de qué sirve que tengamos la misma edad si no podemos ir a fiestas juntas? Ni estaba tan buena de todas formas, pero tu sabes a lo que me refiero- exclamó dándose por vencida mientras se tiraba en el largo sofá frente a la chimenea- Vamos di algo Gerda, llevas todo el rato callada.

La mucama sólo suspiró derrotada y se acercó a la pequeña mesa de centro, colocando una taza de chocolate frente a ella. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y rápidamente bebió su contenido, largando un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Me gusta más caliente, pero con el calor de verano que está haciendo, es perfecto así.

-Princesa Anna, disculpe mi intromisión pero, ¿no tenía una reunión con el Consejo hace una hora?

La cara de la joven parecía un poema, después de un gemido de sufrimiento se volteó boca abajo, balbuceando con dolor. Todo la relajación que le había dado esa taza de chocolate se estaba esfumando agónicamente, al igual que su alma.

-No puedo con esto…

-Su alteza…- sonrió comprensiva la mujer, conocía a la princesa de toda la vida- Puede hacerlo, pero no se presione demasiado, es la primera vez que la dejan a cargo.

-Lo sé pero- comenzó de nuevo, recostándose hacia arriba, la luz colándose entre sus dedos- No sé hacer nada, todo este asunto del papeleo, reuniones, compromisos, clases, etc. No son lo mío.

-¿Por qué no empieza con algo que si sea lo suyo?- sugirió la mujer recogiendo la taza vacía.

-Te escucho.

-Oh, bueno…- dijo algo insegura al notar la atención que ponía la pelirroja en ella, incluso se había sentado recta en el sofá, mirándola fijamente- Usted es buena planeando eventos, podría planear algo para el príncipe Hans y así relajarse un poco de sus demás actividades.

-¿Una fiesta? Gerda no puedo hacer una fiesta en casa mientras mis padres no está-

-No hablaba de una fiesta- interrumpió rápidamente la mujer, sabía que si la dejaba proseguir la chica se iría de nuevo por las ramas y no conseguirían nada- sino de un evento sencillo, usted sabe, como un festival en el pueblo…

-¿Festival eh?- meditó por un segundo- Eso es… ¡Eso es Gerda, me diste una idea maravillosa!- celebró la joven levantándose de golpe y dándole un abrazo a la mujer mayor.

-¿S-si? Q-que bueno princesa- dijo insegura mientras sentía sus costillas romperse por el efusivo gesto.

-¡Le mostraré a Hans lo mejor de Arandelle, el pueblo hablará de esto por días! Cuando mis padres regresen verán lo maravillosa líder que soy y con algo de suerte me dejarán hacer muchas más cosas por mi cuenta- Anna salió rápidamente por el corredor, chocando con un par de sirvientes que hacían sus tareas, después de disculparse siguió con su camino, dando saltos de emoción. Gerda la observó con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

* * *

Rean llevaba un par de horas fuera del campamento, había sido llamado por el Consejo del reino por lo que Ramus, su mano derecha, estaba a cargo. El hombre por otra parte no era demasiado bueno para ser el líder, le gustaba más contemplar el trabajo de los demás en silencio, disfrutar de la soledad y escuchar cómo se divertían, así que cuando los más jóvenes del gremio fueron a pedirle permiso para realizar una contienda amistosa no pudo negarse.

Los cosechadores corrieron río abajo donde, a pesar del calor, permanecían algunas formaciones de hielo. El resto de las personas ya se encontraban reunidas en ese punto asumiendo la respuesta de Ramus –que siempre era positiva-, mientras esperaban a que ocurriera el evento.

Las reglas eran simples, aquel que consiguiera sacar más bloques en diez minutos, se haría acreedor a la mejor pieza del pavo que cocinaba Thia, mujer legendaria por sus exquisitos platillos; esta porción se reservaba al jefe, pero ante el consentimiento de su líder provisional, se había convertido en el codiciado premio.

-Abran paso todos, aquí vienen el gran Kristoff y el asombroso Sven- exclamó el ahora fornido rubio y su igualmente grande reno. Varios de los jóvenes rieron por su apodo y comenzaron a alistar sus herramientas para ganar.

De una de las tiendas de campaña salió Elsa. La chica era ahora una mujer de delicados y hermosos rasgos, cabello largo y brillante y pronunciadas curvas que, aunque el uniforme de cosechador no era el más adecuado, resaltaban. Muchos chicos y chicas sonrieron al verla, no era raro que con tal belleza y cualidades fuera muy apreciada por toda la comunidad.

Kristoff se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se recargó juguetonamente en su hombro.

-¿Lista para perder hermana? No quiero asustarte pero yo y Sven hemos estado practicando un tiempo y dudo que tengas oportunidad ganar.

-Eso lo veremos- respondió la chica con una sonrisa de lado.

-A propósito, ¿dónde está Olaf? Creí que estaba contigo.

-Debe estar jugando por ahí, dame un segundo- la chica se separó un par de pasos y silbó con fuerza. En cuestión de segundos, un reno grande y delgado corrió hacia ella, moviendo amigablemente las caderas al ver a su dueña.

-Te lo repito, esa cosa parece más un perro que un reno…- exclamó Kristoff haciendo una mueca.

-No eres el más indicado para decirlo, te recuerdo que Sven tampoco es muy común que digamos- repuso la chica al ver que junto a Olaf venía el otro reno, ambos moviendo sus colas de alegría.

-Eh… De acuerdo, te concedo esta victoria- Elsa rió ante el comentario y se acercó para acariciar a su compañero albino, que ya sacaba la lengua de satisfacción.

-¡Todos, a sus posiciones!- llamó Ramus sosteniendo un pedazo de tela en su mano, movió sus ojos de un lado a otro asegurándose de que todos lo hubiesen escuchado y después de unos momentos dio el banderazo inicial- ¡La contienda por la legendaria comida de Thia comienza… ahora!

Apenas se dio la señal, todos los jóvenes comenzaron a serruchar con velocidad, algunos se habían caído ya al río por su inexperiencia, mientras otros, como Kristoff, llevaban la delantera haciendo gala de sus potentes brazos. El lugar pronto se había sumergido en un montón de gritos de apoyo.

Por otro lado, Elsa observaba su porción de hielo, tomaba medidas y comprobaba su consistencia; al verla, el chico rubio sonrió satisfecho, la platinada ni siquiera había empezado y él ya había rebasado al resto de sus compañeros.

Elsa se incorporó y miró a Olaf con una sonrisa, el animal la miró también e hizo un leve asentimiento para después delinear con sus cuernos un cuadrado enorme en el suelo frente a ellos. Una vez que terminó la rubia extendió sus brazos al frente y, haciendo fuerza, levantó un gigantesco bloque de hielo.

Varios de los competidores se percataron de ello y se quedaron mirándola anonadados, Kristoff por su parte sólo apuró aún más el paso.

Elsa sostuvo el bloque en el aire mientras Olaf seguía haciendo marcas donde indicaba su dueña, al cabo de unos minutos tenía cientos de bloques frente a ella y se dedicó a apilarlos de diez en diez.

En ese momento apareció Rean, bajó de su reno y confundido se acercó al lugar de donde provenía tal escándalo, a tan sólo a un par de pasos divisó a un montón de niños chapoteando en el agua helada, otros tomando largas bocanadas de aire en el suelo, a Kristoff serruchando a máxima velocidad y a Elsa tratando de despegar la lengua de su reno de uno de los bloques de hielo. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y notó a Ramus riendo alegremente a su lado, hasta que se percató de la presencia de su líder. Él por su parte, tan sólo lo miró con una expresión conocida como: "¿De nuevo?". Ramus le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y le hizo una señal con las manos, el hombre más alto tomó su silbato del cuello para hacerlo sonar, dando por terminada la contienda.

-Y la ganadora es, por séptima vez consecutiva, ¡Elsa!- exclamó ganándose varios aplausos y vítores de celebración, los concursantes y parte del público corrieron a felicitar a la rubia quien, sonrojada, les agradecía. Kristoff se acercó detrás de ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, despeinando su cabello, Sven por su parte, lamió una buena parte de su rostro.

-Todos, hora de celebrar por una temporada de trabajo finalizada- llamó Ramus obteniendo la atención de las cien personas que conformaban el gremio y todas lo siguieron a la cabaña principal, comentando el resultado de la contienda.

-Buen trabajo Elsa, ¿o debería comenzar a llamarte "Reina de las nieves" también?- la felicitó Rean cuando la chica, viéndose libre de sus compañeros, se acercó a él.

-Gracias- dijo algo avergonzada con una sonrisa, era un apodo que se había ganado entre los cosechadores de hielo y, más que molestarla, le causaba gracia, pues sobre todo lo usaban los más pequeños mientras la miraban con los ojos llenos de admiración- ¿terminaste con tu reunión tío?

-Pues si… y no, de hecho tengo que hablarte de algo importante- respondió el hombre con un suspiro- Acabo de recomendarte personalmente con la princesa Anna, dijo que se trataba de un encargo de suma importancia.

-¿A-a mi?, ¿un trabajo para la realeza?- preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

-Si, a ti- exclamó con un dejo de dulzura- Eres más fuerte que todos mis hombres juntos y no sólo eso, sino también la más creativa.

-Pero… Mis poderes, debo ser cautelosa, recuerdo que dijiste que no los use con nadie más fuera del gremio.

-Conozco a mi gente Elsa, sé que todos ellos son buenas personas y entienden a la perfección tu magia, pero no puedo asegurarte lo mismo con los demás- dijo comprensivamente- No te estoy pidiendo que hagas magia frente a la princesa, pero sí que te arregles con ella en persona para que te diga exactamente lo que quiere que hagas. Eres la mejor, estoy seguro que podrás con ello.

Ante la mirada de orgullo de Rean, Elsa no pudo más que asentir con decisión, si su tío, el hombre más importante y sensato del gremio le había encomendado esa tarea, sin duda la llevaría a cabo.

-Elsa, todos te están esperando para comenzar con la cena, eres la que tiene que partir el pavo. Date prisa o se comerán entre sí, empezando por tu hermano- los llamó Ramus asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Lo siento, ya vamos- dijo Rean con una sonrisa, dándole su brazo a Elsa para que entraran juntos, la chica lo tomó con gusto y se aproximó hacia su padre, quien entró detrás de ellos.

* * *

N/A: Y eso es todo por ahora, quería dejar el encuentro de Elsa y Anna pendiente así que si me dejan un review más pronto continúo xD Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por cierto.

Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo!

 _Touko_


	3. Bello y puro

_Descargo de responsabilidad: El mundo de Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera todo sería mil veces más gay, y azul._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. "Bello y puro"**

* * *

Ese día, como siempre, Elsa había terminado sus tareas antes que el resto de los cosechadores, así que ahora se dedicaba a jugar con Olaf lanzándole una rama que él regresaba a sus manos.

Se había sentado alejada del resto junto al río como era lo usual, era un hábito que había sacado de su padre adoptivo. Le agradaba bastante el silencio y, en ocasiones, incluso usaba ese tiempo para practicar sus habilidades con el hielo.

Recordó que al principio le había costado entender lo que le ocurría, pero gracias a Rean, Rammus y el resto de los cosechadores había logrado sentirse cómoda de a poco. Todos ellos veían sus habilidades con respeto y admiración.

Aunque las primeras veces no podía controlar nada de lo que hacía ni cómo, a través de la práctica, a veces a solas, a veces con sus compañeros, era que había mejorado a tal grado que siempre ganaba las contiendas de Thia.

-Hey, Elsa, hola- la llamó una chica de brillantes ojos azules sacándola de sus pensamientos. La joven venía seguida por otros dos jóvenes castaños no más altos que ella.

Se trataba de Beck, Alí y Samuel respectivamente, conocidos por ser el grupo de amigos más "entusiasta". Los chicos si bien tenían buenas intenciones siempre terminaban metiéndose en más problemas de los que podían controlar, después de todo, aún eran jóvenes.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Es cierto entonces?, ¿la princesa en persona vendrá hoy a verte?

-Si, así es- contestó la rubia sintiendo a su amigo Olaf recostarse a su lado- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Es la princesa Anna, debe ser como las historias lo dicen- comenzó a decir Alí, hasta que Samuel le dio un codazo.

-¡Debe ser aún mejor que las historias! Dicen que se trata de la princesa más hermosa que haya existido en todo Arandelle, sus rojos cabellos se ven más hermosos que el brillo del amanecer a través del hielo, sus ojos brillan como dos piedras preciosas, ¡y su figura es…!- esta vez fue Beck la que le dio un codazo a su compañero, que se estaba ilusionando de más.

-Discúlpalos, parece que no han visto una chica en sus vidas.

-Oh vamos Beck, debes admitir que sí es muy bonita, hace un par de días que fuimos al mercado por castigo de Rean, la alcancé a ver por la ventana del castillo.

-No parece ser una chica que salga mucho…- intervino Elsa.

-Oh, sí que lo hace, el detalle es que siempre va acompañada de sus padres así que es algo difícil acercarse a ella. Como esta vez los reyes están de viaje, seguro que incluso podríamos hablar con ella…- empezó de nuevo Alí.

-Olvida el hablar con ella, pedirle una cita…- siguió Sam.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora sí ustedes se están haciendo unas ideas más locas de lo usual, ya saben que la única que hablará con ella será Elsa, y por cuestiones de trabajo- los regañó Beck tomando a ambos del brazo para llevárselos de ahí- Gracias Elsa, sólo teníamos curiosidad.

-¡Háblale de mí, Elsa!

-¡No, no, de mí!

Elsa los despidió entre risas hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, al darse la vuelta se encontró con un rostro conocido.

-Hola, Kristoff.

-Hey- saludó el rubio compartiéndole una de las zanahorias que traía en una bolsa.

-Ahora no, gracias, estoy algo nerviosa- se excusó la joven abrazando sus piernas.

-Yo también lo estaría en tu lugar, pero a mi no se me da muy bien eso de hablar con las personas. Tú por otro lado eres muy elocuente, se nota que Rean te enseñó bastante bien.

-Aún así, se trata de la princesa, ¿cómo voy a saber qué decir?

-Eres Elsa, si no te conociera diría que eres algo así como una reina- exclamó, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la rubia- Hey, además, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera- Eres la mejor familia que podría pedir.

-Lo sé- dijo orgulloso mientras sentía como Sven se acercaba a su lado- Tu también amigo, recuerda…

-Los renos son mejores que las personas- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

""

Mientras tanto, Anna se encontraba en su habitación discutiendo con Gerda… Otra vez, sólo que en esta oportunidad las acompañaba Ray, el chochero.

Los dos sirvientes ya pasaban de los sesenta años y llevaban la mayor parte de sus vidas trabajando en el castillo, siendo por tanto los más antiguos. Debido a esto la princesa había desarrollado un cariño y una confianza especial hacia ellos, así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando los llamó para escoger el atuendo que debería usar para ese día.

Ambos, por su parte, también querían a la princesa, la habían visto crecer y la conocían mejor que nadie, a diferencia de sus padres, la hiperactiva personalidad de la chica no era nada que les preocupara.

Por ahora sólo se limitaban a ver a su señora probarse un vestido tras otro.

-Princesa, ¿ya le comentó a sus padres sobre su plan?- se aventuró a preguntar la mucama.

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa, para que así puedan estar orgullosos cuando regresen- respondió mientras sacaba ligeramente su cabeza.

-No estoy seguro que a los reyes les gusten las sorpresas…- murmuró el chofer sintiendo una gota de sudor frío recorrer su sien.

-A propósito, ¿en ese lugar no hace demasiado frío?, ¿si puedo llevar un vestido?

-Si señorita, con que lleve una capa corta para el aire fresco estará bien- contestó Gerda.

-Disculpe mi curiosidad pero… ¿por qué quiere llevarse esos vestidos tan… excéntricos?- preguntó tímidamente el chofer al ver como varios vestidos costosos iban y venían detrás del biombo.

-El señor Rean me dijo que era su sobrina la persona que iba a ver hoy, no es por nada pero es un hombre muy imponente y me intimida bastante así que… No quiero ni imaginar a su sobrina- contestó la chica haciendo una mueca.

-Pues si que es bastante alto…

-Y qué lo digas Ray… Como sea, ¿azul o verde?

-Azul.

-Verde.

Entre los tres compartieron una mirada y luego echaron a reír.

-Será verde, no quiero confundirme entre la nieve si llevo el azul, pero gracias por tu opinión Ray, lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima.

La chica entró por ultima vez al vestidor y rápidamente se puso la prenda, al salir, Gerda la ayudó a acomodarse el corsé y le indicó la silla para que así pudiese hacerle un peinado.

Mientras las mujeres estaban en lo suyo, Ray caminó velozmente hasta el tocador, donde del cajón superior extrajo dos collares, los presentó ante la princesa y una vez que ésta hizo su elección se lo pasó a Gerda.

-¿Cómo son los cosechadores?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras su cabello era atado- Sé que son el gremio más antiguo y respetado del reino, pero mis padres nunca me llevaron salvo una vez.

-Son extraños…

-¡Raymund!- regañó la mujer mayor- No le haga caso princesa, son personas muy nobles y trabajadoras. Raymund dice eso porque le parece raro el hecho de que convivan con renos y vivan en campamentos nómadas.

-¿Renos?

-Así es, criaturas dóciles de vital importancia para su trabajo. Se dice que sus ancestos domesticaron a los renos salvajes que habitaban los bosques antiguos y ahora coexisten con ellos.

-Eso suena maravilloso, como de algún cuento- dijo emocionada Anna, pensando en aquellos animales rodeados por un aura mágica.

-De todas formas es extraño que vivan como… hermitaños.

-Raymund, ya basta con eso, todos ellos son buenas personas que han estado en este pueblo desde antes que el mismo Arandelle fuera fundado, así que muestra algo de respeto. Princesa, ya puede levantarse.

-¿Terminaste tan rápido?

-Si señorita, ahora Ray, llévala al carruaje, y no quiero que le metas una mala impresión sobre los cosechadores de hielo o hundiré tu cabeza en el río- el hombre asintió algo asustado y velozmente ofreció su brazo a la princesa.

Mientras caminaban/corrían hacia la puerta, la chica rió al ver la actitud del hombre y se despidió con una sonrisa inocente de su mucama.

""

Rean empezó a dar vueltas en círculos ante la mirada de Elsa, quien se encontraba tan ansiosa como él, por lo que jugaba con sus dedos.

La joven repasaba una y otra vez el discurso que ya tenía planeado, aunque no saber como sería la persona a la que tendría que hablarle la ponía nerviosa, y aún más el hecho de que ésta fuera tan importante.

Después de un rato, se detuvo para ver la expresión de su tío y tuvo que reprimir una risa al darse cuenta de lo gracioso que fruncía el seño.

-Tranquilo, aún no es la hora acordada.

-Lo sé, faltan cinco minutos pero… ¿segura que estarás bien? Puedo quedarme contigo más tiempo y ha-

-Tío Rean, te lo agradezco, pero creo que es un asunto que debemos tratar sólo las dos. Además, te recuerdo que fue tu idea.

-Es que…- comenzó a decir el hombre, pero al ver la sonrisa comprensiva de la rubia sólo suspiró derrotado.

Apenas tomaba aire para decir algo más cuando Ramus tocó la puerta un par de veces y asomó su cabeza.

-La princesa está aquí.

Rean miró a Elsa para que lo siguiera y ambos salieron de la cabaña, encontrándose al gremio perfectamente formado dejando un camino en medio.

Un carruaje adornado con la bandera de Arandelle se detuvo a unos metros enfrente de ellos, de éste salió un hombre mayor y abrió la puerta con solemnidad.

-Su alteza, la princesa Anna de Arandelle.

Todos los presentes, incluidos Elsa y su tío hicieron una reverencia apenas la chica puso un pie sobre el terreno. La joven agradeció educadamente el gesto y sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro conocido de Rean, quien asintió cortésmente, su vista siguió hacia un costado de él y se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado. La chica que estaba ahí no se le parecía en lo absoluto.

Anna pensó que debía ser una especie de broma, la blanca piel y finura de sus rasgos eran algo que a ella le pareció lo más hermoso –y hasta sobrenatural, todo hay que decirlo- que había visto en su vida.

Elsa por su parte se reincorporó de su reverencia y vio por primera vez a la princesa, apenas lo hizo vinieron a su mente las palabras de Samuel: "brilla como el amanecer a través del hielo" y contuvo el aliento.

Irremediablemente, los ojos de ambas jóvenes se encontraron un momento...

Hasta que Anna intentó dar un paso al frente y casi se da contra el suelo de no ser por Ray, que la sostuvo del brazo.

-¡Princesa!- exclamó Kristoff, sacando a Elsa de su encandilación.

El muchacho se arrodilló para ayudar a la princesa a levantarse. Anna agradeció sinceramente el gesto y el rubio se retiró con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-P-perdón, perdón, es que esto está un poco resbaloso y creo que no traje el calzado adecuado- exclamó con una sonrisa provocando unas cuantas risas en el resto de los presentes.

Rean esbozó una sonrisa también para luego acercarse y ofrecer su brazo a la chica.

-Su alteza, esta es mi sobrina, la persona de la que le hablaba ayer.

-Mi nombre es Elsa, es un honor- dijo la aludida con una sonrisa amable mientras hacía otra corta reverencia.

-Hola…- contestó con un suspiro- ¡E-es decir, m-mucho gusto! El placer es mío, n-no placer de… Quiero decir…- intentó decir Anna atropellando cada palabra que decía, por lo que ambos cosechadores de hielo la miraron algo confundidos.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- preguntó la rubia con un tono de preocupación.

-S-si yo sólo… No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de encuentros, ¡de trabajo! Me refiero… No dejes que te engañe, soy algo nueva en todo esto.

Elsa miró por un segundo a su tío y éste sólo se encogió de hombros igual de confundido que ella.

Rean se giro hacia el resto de los presentes y les hizo una señal para que se despejaran, volvió su atención a las chicas junto a él y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

-Bueno, preparé la cabaña para que puedan conversar a gusto, mis hombres y yo tenemos que seguir trabajando pero usted puede quedarse todo el tiempo que necesite majestad, me encargaré de que sus caballos y su chofer sean atendidos como es debido- exclamó Rean atrayendo la atención de la joven heredera, quien agradeció nuevamente y se dedicó a mirar a Elsa.

La otra chica por su parte, al sentirse observada esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante la cual Anna se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Por aquí, por favor.

Elsa hizo un gesto con su mano y abrió la puerta para ambas, Anna estaba por seguirla cuando sintió que estaba arrastrando al pobre Rean con ella, al darse cuenta lo soltó rápidamente excusándose con un lenguaje que ni él ni su hija adoptiva lograron comprender.

La rubia compartió miradas con su tío y ambos volvieron a encogerse de hombros.

-Diviértanse- exclamó Rean por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlas solas.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Si les gustó el encuentro de estas dos déjenme un review, y sino, también xD

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo c:

 _Touko_


	4. Fuerte y suave

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ _Ni el mundo de Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Fuerte y suave.**

* * *

En cuanto Elsa cerró la puerta volvió su atención a la princesa y la encontró recorriendo la habitación, paseando su mirada inquieta entre todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

A Anna le fascinaba cada cosa que veía, el aire rústico del lugar estaba también lleno de una extraña magia que no podía describir y eso encendía su curiosidad.

Su vista pronto se centró en los enormes mapas que cubrían las paredes, las extrañas herramientas colgadas y los muebles con preciosos acabados de renos y fractales.

-Los muebles… ¿ustedes mismos los hacen?

-Si… Todo es construido aquí mismo así que algunas cosas ya tienen varios años de antigüedad, los sillones grabados por ejemplo.

-Son increíbles, el detalle es… wow.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente, acercándose a la otra joven que seguía con su atención enfocada en la madera tallada. Apenas Anna sintió su presencia se giro para verla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

De cerca era aún más hermosa.

-Se dice que cada uno cuenta una historia, en su mayoría son sobre el origen de los cosechadores y su encuentro con el bosque y las criaturas mágicas que aquí vivían.

-Es tan… hermoso. Y suena genial además, claro.

Elsa sonrió para sí y se alejó un par de pasos, Anna intentó seguirla con la mirada pero sentía sus mejillas calientes, así que decidió desviar la mirada, fingiendo un repentino interés en los mapas que colgaban de las paredes.

-Princesa, puede tomar asiento donde guste- exclamó Elsa indicando la larga mesa de reuniones con su mano.

-¿Ah? S-si, si, disculpa, es solo que nunca había estado por aquí antes y todo es… fascinante.

-Me halaga enormemente que le agrade, su alteza.

-No es necesario que me hables tan formalmente, digo, tenemos casi la misma edad, ¿cierto?- exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una silla exactamente enfrente de la rubia.

-D-de acuerdo, lo intentaré- dijo Elsa un poco contrariada.

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la rapidez con que la pelirroja tomaba confianza y la sonrisa que parecía nunca dejar su rostro, no es que se quejara de ésta última en realidad, era bastante bonita.

-Bueno, háblame un poco de ti… ¡D-de tu trabajo!- exclamó Anna en un intento por parecer formal, mientras Elsa pensaba cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Yo… He sido aprendiz de cosechador desde que tengo memoria, Rean me tomó desde muy joven como su discípula y últimamente me he estado especializando en la escultura del hielo, aunque también trabajo cortando y cargando como todos los demás.

-Eso suena como un trabajo pesado…- murmuró la pelirroja sorprendida.

Sin poder evitarlo, paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica que tenía enfrente. No parecía fornido, al contrario, se veía bastante delgado y delicado a diferencia del resto de personas que había visto de reojo cuando llegó.

-Si, bueno, he tenido que practicar arduamente- repuso Elsa nerviosa al sentir a Anna inspeccionarla - P-pero dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Oh, cierto. Veras hace unos días los reyes salieron de viaje y me dejaron a cargo, como seguro ya sabes. Entonces el Consejo organizó una visita del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur y me gustaría realizar un festival para darle la bienvenida.

-¿Un festival?

-Si, había pensado en hacer algo como… tradicional, es decir, mostrarle lo mejor de Arandelle, pero además de su buena comida y bailes típicos, me gustaría que viera las montañas nevadas como el gran atractivo de nuestro reino.

-La belleza del hielo…

-¡Exacto! Y bueno, había pensado en esculturas de gran formato pero… dada la época del año y por supuesto el tamaño… No sé si tengan el material suficiente- explicó Anna un tanto avergonzada, ya tenía su plan hecho pero no había considerado los detalles.

-No se preocupe por el tamaño ni el material princesa, yo misma me encargaré de que todo salga bien, tendrá unas esculturas hermosas y duraderas, se lo aseguro.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó la joven que tenía ganas de abrazarla ahí mismo, pero algo hizo click en su mente- Espera, ¿tu sola? N-no es que dude de tus habilidades ni nada pero… estaba pensando en unas cinco figuras grandes y… pesadas.

-¡A-ah si! P-perdón no me expliqué bien, q-quiero decir, claro que me ayudarán otras personas pero t-todos aquí son confiables, no se preocupe- repuso rápidamente.

Ahora mismo tenía ganas de golpear su frente en la mesa, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero lo atribuyó a que nunca había tenido que mantener ocultos ciertos detalles de su vida. Afortunadamente Anna no pareció notar su terrible explicación.

-¡Eso es perfecto! En ese caso confío en ti- aceptó con tanta emoción que, sin notarlo, tomó las manos de su acompañante, que de pronto se sentían cada vez más frías- O-oye, ¿te sientes bien?

-S-sí yo, t-tiendo a tener las manos frías todo el tiempo, e-es hereditario- contestó rápidamente mientras movía sus extremidades debajo de su asiento, aunque sentía que también lo estaba congelando.

-Oh, d-disculpa, es que… tiendo a tomar confianza muy rápido p-pero no era mi intención tocart-

-¡Está bien su alteza! N-no se preocupe, yo entiendo…

Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos hasta que desviaron su vista, incómodas. Elsa sentía como su silla estaba cada vez más fría así que quitó sus manos de ahí, tratando de calmarse.

Anna por otro lado sentía su cara arder. Era cierto que era amigable con las personas que apenas conocía, pero no acostumbraba tocarlas así que se regañó mentalmente, seguro estaba incomodando a la otra joven.

-Entonces…- empezó Elsa nuevamente- Respecto a las figuras…

-¡A-ah si! Me gustaría colocar dos a cada lado de la entrada principal, estoy segura que unos renos quedarían fantásticos, s-si no tienes problema…

-Claro, no hay problema, es decir, mi mejor amigo es el modelo perfecto.

-¿Tu… amigo?- preguntó Anna confundida, imaginar a una persona con rasgos de reno le parecía algo bizarro.

-¡Q-quería decir compañero! Mi reno, Olaf… Aunque aquí los tratamos como familia.

-¡Oh! Escuche algo de eso, creo que es muy lindo que convivan tan cerca con la naturaleza- intervino la otra con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Gracias…- murmuró la rubia apenada.

De pronto, ambas escucharon un crujido proveniente de la mesa, del lado de Elsa había comenzado a congelarse.

-Wow, eso es… Extraño, ¿deberíamos prender la chimenea? No creí que entrara tanto el frío…

-N-no se preocupe alteza, es así todo el tiempo… Aunque si le molesta podría-

-No, no me molesta, creo que incluso estaba haciendo algo de calor aquí dentro- interrumpió riendo con nerviosismo.

-Oh…

De nuevo ambas se quedaron calladas y, aunque en su mente Anna seguía sorprendida por las condiciones de aquel lugar, Elsa no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de la princesa mientras el "lindo" salido de su boca hacía eco.

-Y, en cuanto a las otras figuras, creo que las dejaré a tu criterio, estoy segura de que tienes muchas más ideas al respecto que yo- exclamó Anna para volver a romper el hielo. Definitivamente el ambiente estaba incómodo entre ambas y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ello.

-D-de acuerdo- respondió la otra, aún tratando de calmarse- Me parece bien. Ahm, entonces… Si ya no hay nada más creo que ya termina-

-¡Espera!- llamó Anna buscando alguna excusa con desesperación al notar el gesto de la otra para levantarse- ¿Quieres venir al castillo?

-¿Disculpe?- parpadeó confundida.

-S-si es que… estaría bien que vieras el espacio en el que se llevará a cabo el festival para, no sé, darte ideas o algo…

-Ah, bueno yo…

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, Rean había confiado en ella para arreglarse con la princesa por su cuenta, pero de eso a salir de la comodidad del campamento… Levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja frente a ella y le pareció que sería muy maleducado rechazar su petición.

-Si no quieres está bien…- murmuró la chica haciendo un involuntario puchero.

Y con esto tomó su desición.

-Está bien, iré mañana al mediodía… Si no le molesta.

-¡En absoluto! Q-quiero decir, me parece bien.

-De acuerdo, es una cita entonces- exclamó sin pensarlo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Después de aquellas palabras ambas se congelaron en sus lugares, Elsa literalmente, pues su silla se volvió hielo de golpe. Anna no notó absolutamente nada pues estaba demasiado ocupada viendo los ojos azules de la chica, en un intento por descubrir si había escuchado bien.

-S-si… lo es.

De pronto la rubia cayó al suelo, su asiento congelado no pudo resistir más su peso y había terminado destruido.

La princesa asustada se levantó de su asiento en un intento por correr a auxiliarla, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Alteza, se encuentra…! ¿Bien?- se detuvo Ramus al ver a su hija en el suelo rodeada de pedazos de hielo- ¿Elsa?

-¡E-estoy bien! E-esa silla estaba dañada de todas formas, lo había olvidado por completo, perdón por asustarla, princesa Anna.

-¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Cómo se rompió de repente?- preguntó la chica corriendo hacia su lado, agachándose para tomar su brazo y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Hija, estás muy fría- murmuró el hombre al tomar a la rubia del otro brazo.

-P-puedo sola, en serio, no tienen que preocuparse- exclamó rápidamente Elsa poniéndose en pie.

-Tal vez deberías descansar, no me gustaría que te encontraras enferma para nuestra reunión- sugirió Anna viéndola totalmente preocupada.

-S-si, tal vez sólo necesito eso, descansar… Disculpe por tener que terminar nuestra conversación así princesa…

-No te preocupes, de todas formas, espero verte mañana.

Ambas se quedaron viendo con una pequeña sonrisa, la de Elsa por supuesto más nerviosa que nunca.

Ramus intercalaba su mirada entre ambas jóvenes y pensó que algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, así que decidió hablar.

-Elsa, uhm, yo llevaré a la princesa Anna hasta su carruaje, tu espérame en casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Si… padre- murmuró algo avergonzada.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, Elsa- exclamó Anna para despedirse mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-Ha-hasta mañana, su alteza.

Ramus escoltó a la joven pelirroja mientras le daba una última mirada a su hija, quien rápidamente interpretó como: "Tenemos que hablar".

Cuando los dos se hubieron ido, la chica se dejó caer en otra de las sillas, suspirando cansada. Ese día definitivamente había sido extraño.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña, Rean se acercó a ambos y se ofreció a escoltar también a la princesa hasta su carruaje, recibiendo un par de reverencias más como despedida.

El chofer que hasta ahora había estado jugando cartas con los cosechadores, se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta para la joven heredera.

Los dos se despidieron por última vez, agradeciéndoles por su amabilidad y emprendieron su camino al castillo.

""

Anna llevaba un largo tramo mirando por la ventana, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero al no conseguirlo, decidió hablar con alguien para ver si eso ayudaba.

-Ray, tengo algo que preguntarte…

-Si es respecto al juego su majestad, déjeme decirle que fueron ellos los que me invitaron a particip-

-¿Juego? ¿De qué estás…? No, yo me refiero a algo un poco más… complejo- murmuró Anna sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían.

-¿Complejo? ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues digamos que tengo esta… sensación, extraña, en mi estómago. Cuando vi los ojos de Elsa, la sobrina de Rean, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera pero, además, sentí como si la hubiera visto antes…

-Ahm, señorita, no creo qu-

-Fue como si tuviéramos una conexión, había algo en ella que me hizo sentir… raro, no sé describirlo.

El pobre hombre sólo escuchaba a su ama, sabía a donde iba esa conversación pero a él ese tipo de temas lo asustaban, además de no saber nada en absoluto al respecto, así que pensó en una manera rápida de zafarse.

-Tal vez… tiene hambre.

-¿Hambre?- parpadeó confundida un par de veces.

-S-sí, ósea… ¿no comió nada cierto?

-Pues no, desde que desayuné en el castillo hace ya un buen rato… ¿Tu crees que sea eso?

-Puede ser… Ahm, pero si aún así no está segura puede preguntarle a Gerda apenas lleguemos, seguro que ella tiene más conocimiento respecto a esos temas… estomacales.

La joven se reclinó en su lugar, considerando la posibilidad de que Ray tuviera razón, de todas formas, seguiría su consejo, nada perdía con preguntar.

En menos de una hora arribaron a palacio y la pelirroja agradeció a su fiel sirviente, para entonces correr adentro en busca de la vieja mucama.

El hombre ya estaba terminando de limpiar su carruaje cuando de pronto sintió un jalón terrible en su oreja izquierda.

-¡Raymund! ¿¡Le dijiste que tenía hambre?! ¡No puedo creerlo, jamás creí que le dijeras algo tan tonto como eso! Mi pobre niña, seguro que ahora está mucho más confundida… ¡Todo es tu culpa!- gritó Gerda por última vez antes de tirarle el trapo que usaba para limpiar en la cara.

""

-Entonces, ¿vas a decirnos lo que ocurrió aquí o…?- empezó Rean.

La mitad de la mesa estaba congelada, una de las sillas también lo estaba, además de rota, y Elsa había creado su propia lluvia de copos en su cabeza.

-Y-yo… No lo entiendo, es como si mi cuerpo se calentara y tuviera que enfriarlo, pero entonces mi mente empezó a hacer estas cosas y-

-Elsa, tranquila, no estamos molestos sólo… queremos saber si te encuentras bien- intervino Ramus tomando una de sus manos.

La rubia se quedó mirando ese simple gesto por unos minutos, en ese momento no sentía nada diferente, pero cuando Anna lo hizo sintió que sus manos se derretían. Confundida, miro a Rean junto a ella.

-Tío, mañana a las 12 voy a ir al castillo de Arandelle.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Le prometí a la princesa que iría para arreglar algunos detalles del trabajo.

-¿Y… vas a estar bien?- preguntó el líder compartiendo una mirada con Ramus.

-Si, sólo tengo que pedirte un favor…- comenzó a decir sonrojándose- ¿Podrías prestarme unos guantes?

* * *

N/A: Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, dejen un review que me inspiran, no saben cuanto *-*

Por cierto, feliz navidad muy, muy atrasada, ojalá la hayan pasado bien. Tengo que avisarles que voy a estar fuera una semana, así que a pesar de que me gustaría actualizar antes (usualmente tengo dos capítulos más escritos después del que publico, pero tengo que revisarlo 10 mil veces antes, sólo para estar segura) no podré hacerlo; pero no se preocupen, apenas llegue prometo hacerlo :B

Sin más que añadir les envío un cordial saludo y que tengan un lindo día!

 _Touko_


	5. Sin descansar

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ _Ni el mundo de Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Sin descansar**

* * *

-¿No llevarás nada más?- preguntó su padre al verla tomar su bolsa llena con únicamente con hojas en blanco y lápices.

-No, sólo quiero tomar algunas medidas y tal vez hacer un dibujo del lugar para tener referencias- respondió acomodando la bufanda azul en su cuello.

Caminó hacia el espejo en la cómoda para revisar que su cabello estuviera en orden y tomó los guantes dispuestos a su izquierda, respirando profundamente antes de ponérselos.

-En ese caso- exclamó el hombre acercándose a ella para abrazarla- cuídate entonces.

-Gracias, volveré pronto- agradeció la rubia correspondiendo el gesto.

Ambos deshicieron el abrazo con una sonrisa y compartieron una última mirada antes de despedirse. Elsa cerró la puerta tras ella y volvió su vista al frente, encontrando a Rean unos metros más lejos acompañado de algunos cosechadores, ocupados en su búsqueda de comida. El hombre alcanzó a verla e hizo un asentimiento, Elsa sabía que quería que volviese temprano.

Emprendió camino hacia los establos saludando a algunos de sus compañeros y apenas llegó acarició el lomo de su peculiar reno, el animal sacó su lengua de gusto al ver a su dueña y agitó su cola con emoción, no salían muy a menudo esos últimos días y estaba encantado con su próximo viaje. Elsa le colocó unas riendas alrededor del cuello y montó en él.

-En marcha amigo- exclamó para salir con su reno a toda velocidad.

Al cabo de un par de kilómetros recorridos alcanzó a divisar el reino tras las montañas, tragó con fuerza y apuro el paso.

Después de una hora de viaje llegaron al pueblo, así que bajó de Olaf y tomó sus riendas para caminar juntos a través del mercado hacía el castillo.

No estaba acostumbrada a ver colores tan brillantes ni a tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar. La mayor parte de su vida había estado en el campamento y aunque de vez en cuando bajaba para comprar cosas, o incluso desde las montañas alcanzaba a ver el reino de Arendelle, no se imaginaba que fuese tan grande.

Conforme más se acercaba al imponente castillo, más ganas tenía de subir de nuevo a su reno y salir de ahí.

El lugar tenía aún más personas que el propio mercado. Asumió que todas ellas también tendrían algún papel importante para la elaboración del festival que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes.

Apenas vio una esquina disponible caminó rápido hacía ella para tratar de alejarse del bullicio, pero no pasó mucho hasta que un hombre se acercó a ella y a su reno. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del reino y no fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que reconoció su cara.

-¿Usted es Elsa no es así?

-Si, soy yo… Mucho gusto señor.

-El gusto es mío señorita. Mi nombre es Raymund, soy el cochero real- exclamó saludándola con una corta reverencia- La princesa me pidió que la llevara hacia la sala principal, sígame por favor.

El hombre indicó con su mano el camino que debían recorrer y dejó que Elsa y Olaf caminaran un par de pasos delante de él. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y la chica tuvo que cerrar la boca de su reno a la vez que intentaba contener la suya. Jamás en sus vidas se imaginaron un lugar así.

Conforme avanzaban, Elsa no podía dejar de apreciar cada detalle del lugar, la decoración era exquisita, todo tenía un perfecto orden, y si antes creía que el castillo era grande, ahora estaba convencida de que era infinito.

Después de un rato se detuvieron frente a una puerta que asumió llevaba a la sala principal, Ray hizo ademán de abrirla hasta notó las huellas del reno cubrir el piso de lodo.

-Ahm, disculpe señorita, pero tengo que llevarme a su… amigo, a los establos.

-Si, yo entiendo, sólo… déjeme despedirme.

Elsa acarició la cabeza de su compañero y le susurró que se portara bien, entregó sus cuerdas al hombre y este las sostuvo algo inseguro.

-Detrás de esa puerta está la princesa, si me disculpa.

Espero a que el sirviente se fuera antes de encarar la puerta, armándose de valor internamente. Acercó su mano a la perilla y se detuvo al ver su propio guante. " _Espero que esto haya sido una buena idea…"_

A medida que la puerta se abría vio como justo frente a ella se encontraba la princesa acompañada de otras dos personas, quienes también llevaban un uniforme como Ray. Anna alcanzó a verla y se disculpó con ellos para que las dejaran a solas.

-Elsa… Bienvenida.

-Buenos días, princesa.

-Llegaste temprano, dime, ¿qué te parece el salón?- preguntó dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

Elsa siguió su mirada y entonces notó el enorme lugar, tenía algunos espacios vacíos, pero en su mayoría se encontraba adornado con enormes banderas con el escudo de Arendelle, además de listones con los colores del reino.

Cuando regresó su atención a la pelirroja, se dio cuenta de que ésta miraba con orgullo el salón y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma.

-Es… hermoso, su alteza.

-¿Verdad? Acércate, quiero que veas mejor los pedestales que puse para tus esculturas.

La rubia se colocó a su lado para contemplar dos pequeñas columnas estilo jónico dispuestas a cada lado de la puerta.

-Allí irían los renos, y repasando las cosas con el comité de decoración, pensamos que sería buena idea poner otra escultura allá, juntó a la mesa de los bocadillos, las otras dos podrían estar dispuestas en el segundo piso, en paralelo, como mirándose- explicó girándose hacía Elsa- ¿Qué te parece?

-Lucen maravillosos princesa- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te… ¿Y esos guantes?- preguntó confundida cayendo en cuenta del nuevo accesorio de la cosechadora.

-Ah, esto- comenzó a decir algo nerviosa- Yo… es para calentar un poco mis manos, usted sabe para… no resfriarme.

-Pero es…- empezó con un lento susurro- verano.

-Es que… y-yo-

-¡Oh, cierto, cierto! El asunto ese de las manos frías y demás, entiendo, disculpa a veces soy un poco distraída- se excusó rascando ligeramente su nuca. Elsa sonrió comprensiva y se dio la vuelta para seguir estudiando el lugar.

-Los pedestales son muy bellos alteza, pero de todas formas necesito tomar algunas medidas.

-Seguro, tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo tengo que reunirme con mi comité para arreglar otras cosas.

-De acuerdo, gracias princesa- asintió Elsa.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de irse cuando regresó sobre sus pasos rápidamente.

-Lo olvidaba, si necesitas algo pregunta a los sirvientes por Gerda, ella seguro podrá ayudarte en cualquier cosa.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe.

-Ah y- volvió a decir, nuevamente regresando con ella- Siéntete como en casa.

-Gracias- volvió a decir Elsa conteniendo la risa.

-Y no te preocupes si alguien más entra al salón, seguro que vendrán a poner otros adornos.

-Estaré bien princesa.

-Y…- se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de todas las veces que había regresado- Ya, e-eso es todo, suerte.

-Muchas gracias, suerte también.

Anna sonrió avergonzada y salió rápidamente de ahí, regañándose mentalmente por haberse puesto tan nerviosa. Elsa la vio cerrar la puerta y no pudo evitar reír ante las acciones de la princesa, aunque debía admitir que su cara de preocupación le resultó de lo más adorable.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Anna asomando la cabeza por la puerta, Elsa se giró para verla con una sonrisa.

-Princesa...- exclamó entre risas.

-Cierto, cierto, perdón.

""

La tarde estaba avanzando y Elsa seguía inmersa en su labor. Minutos después de que Anna la dejara sola había tenido que buscar a Gerda, quien amablemente le prestó los instrumentos para medir que necesitaba.

Extrañamente, la mujer se quedó con ella más tiempo del que fue necesario, le había dicho que no era que desconfiara de ella, sino que quería ver cómo trabajaba, pues la labor de los cosechadores de hielo se le hacía "sumamente interesante". A Elsa no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero tenía esa extraña sensación de que había algo más detrás de las palabras de la mucama.

Al final, la dejó sola puesto que ella también tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que involucraban a cierta princesa decidiendo el color de los manteles.

Un par de horas después, se percató de que tenía que volver a casa para comer antes de que su padre comenzara a preocuparse por ella. Recogió sus cosas y se puso a buscar a la princesa.

Sin embargo, después de un rato recorriendo el castillo a la que encontró fue a Gerda en la cocina. Decidió que no iba a arriesgarse a perderse en el enorme lugar, así que se acercó para pedir indicaciones.

-Uhm, Gerda- llamó con cuidado a espaldas de la mujer, quien se encontraba mezclando los ingredientes de una ensalada.

-¡Santa madre de…!- gritó sosteniendo con fuerza el plato para no tirarse el contenido encima- Oh, Elsa, eres tu…

-P-perdone, no era mi intención asustarla- se excusó totalmente avergonzada.

-Oh cariño, no te preocupes por eso, es sólo que me gusta tanto cocinar que a veces me pierdo en ello… ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quería saber si no ha visto a la princesa Anna.

-Ah sí, en estos momentos está reunida con las floristas, ¿quieres que vaya a llamarla?

-No, no, debe estar ocupada. Sólo quería avisarle que tengo que irme ya, ¿podría avisarle?

-Claro, aunque creo que la princesa se quedará un poco triste- dijo esto último bajando la voz.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-Ah, no es nada querida, estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Bueno… volveré mañana a la misma hora.

-Claro, yo se lo diré señorita, no se preocupe.

Elsa asistió los dos días siguientes como había prometido. Después de todo, si bien ya había tomado varias medidas, aún tenía que hacer bocetos de sus esculturas. Naturalmente consiguió que su reno posara en varios de ellos, pero en otros tuvo que recurrir a Gerda para que le facilitara algunos libros ilustrados.

Esa mañana llegó a la sala de costumbre y sacó sus dibujos, disponiéndose a terminarlos. Al poco rato notó que la habitación se vaciaba de los floristas que hasta hace unos segundos terminaban de instalar sus mesas, dejándola a solas. Resumió que así podría terminar más rápido gracias al silencio.

Su trabajo había sido así de tranquilo los últimos días y, aunque estaba agradecida por no haber tenido que tratar con grandes grupos de gente, también le decepcionaba un no haberse encontrado con la princesa.

Todos los días Anna estaba de aquí para allá y a pesar de que de vez en cuando se topaban en la misma habitación, no habían podido compartir más allá de un "¿cómo estás?" y "Bien".

Sin embargo, gracias a esas contadas ocasiones en que se encontraban, descubrió lo entusiasmada que estaba la chica por el festival y lo feliz que la ponía ver el castillo tan lleno de colores. A partir de entonces, Elsa decidió esforzarse aún más en su trabajo, no quería decepcionarla.

El sonido de la puerta del salón cerrarse a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró para ver de quién se trataba y por un momento creyó que tenía la habilidad de invocar gente.

Anna lanzó un pesado suspiro y pego su espalda a la pared para deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo. Frotó un poco sus ojos y al abrirlos no esperó encontrarse con los de cierta rubia mirándola fijamente.

-¡Ah, Elsa!- exclamó poniéndose de pie rápidamente- N-no te vi, pensé que esta habitación estaba vacía.

-No se preocupe alteza, está en su casa después de todo- rió levemente al notar el susto de la otra.

-Aún así yo…- volvió a suspirar, esta vez dejándose caer en una de las sillas del comedor- Perdón, he estado tan atareada que ya no puedo ni pensar…

Elsa vio como la chica acariciaba su sien mientras otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios, de inmediato supo que lo que necesitaba era un descanso, así que se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando, seguramente si terminaba podría dejarla a solas como lo necesitaba. O eso creía hasta que volvió a escucharla.

-¿Cómo va todo?- se giró para verla y la encontró con una discreta sonrisa, recargando su mejilla en una de sus manos.

-Ah… bien, yo… Ya casi termino, de hecho iba a tener que buscarla para comentarle que después de hoy comenzaré a trabajar de regreso en las montañas.

-Ya… ya veo- juraría que vio una mueca de tristeza aparecer en su rostro, pero esta fue reemplazada de inmediato con otra sonrisa, aunque parecía extrañamente… fingida.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Puedo dejarla sola un momento si quiere…

-No, no te preocupes por eso. Lo que necesito es distraerme y creo que verte podría hacerlo… N-no es que seas una distracción, quiero decir, no te veo de esa forma… ¡Ni de ninguna otra…! Es decir…- intentó decir la chica sin éxito. Anna se detuvo al ver a Elsa tratando de esconder su risa con una de sus manos y sonrió divertida.- ¿Podrías interrumpirme para que deje de decir tantas tonterías?

-De acuerdo alteza- rió levemente.

-Dime Anna, ¿quieres? Me han hablado con formalidades todo el día y necesito que alguien me recuerde mi propio nombre… Además, estamos las dos solas.

Elsa dejó de reír para verla como si hubiera hecho una enorme revelación, de repente volvía a sentirse nerviosa, pero como la otra joven la miraba con súplica, empezó a respirar lentamente para relajarse.

-Está bien prince…- se mordió la lengua- A-Anna.

-Gracias- exclamó bastante más aliviada- Entonces, ¿cómo vas?

-Ya… tengo casi todos los bocetos además de sus medidas y peso, creo que van a gustarle.

-¿Será que puedo verlos?

-Claro- respondió acercándose para tomar asiento junto a ella, dio vueltas a sus hojas para mostrarle los dibujos en orden- Estos son los renos que irán a la entrada.

-Wow, son muy buenos Elsa, sabes dibujar muy bien.

-G-gracias- musitó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras procedía a mostrarle otro- Estas son flores, para poner cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos.

-Son preciosas… Aunque parecen algo difícil de hacer- exclamó mordiendo sus labios al mirarla.

-No se preocupe, me aseguraré de que queden bien- exclamó con seguridad.

-De… acuerdo- alcanzó a decir Anna, asombrada de la confianza que transmitían las palabras de la joven.

-Las dos siguientes son cisnes a punto de volar, dijo que estaría bien que pareciera que se miraban, así que eso hice, como si fueran a volar juntos apenas se encuentren- exclamó despertándola de su trance.

-Son maravillosos, Elsa, de verdad me gustan muchísimo.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió nerviosa.

-Realmente te esmeraste mucho- correspondió su sonrisa- yo soy la que te lo agradece.

-Después de ver todo el empeño que le pones a esto…- exclamó viéndola directamente- No podía quedarme atrás.

-¿Yo?

-Si… Anna, se nota que esto es importante para ti así que quería esmerarme también.

-Gracias…- murmuró mirando hacia el suelo- La verdad es que… Si me gustaría que todo salga bien, después de todo es la primera vez que me dejan a cargo.

-Eres Anna, la princesa de Arendelle, estoy segura de que puedes lograrlo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro, creo en ti.

La pelirroja volvió su atención a los ojos de la otra, de repente todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sólo eran ellas dos y esa extraña sensación en su pecho.

-Princesa Anna ha…- interrumpió Gerda deteniéndose a si misma al ver la atmósfera frente a ella- ¡Oh, cielos! Lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpir.

-N-no te preocupes Gerda, Elsa y yo sólo estábamos… Ahm, estábamos… Ehh…

-Anna ¡E-es decir, la princesa y yo! Sólo arreglábamos algunos detalles… Y-yo ya me iba de todas formas, ya terminé mis bocetos entonces…

-Oh no señorita Elsa, por favor -intervino Gerda poniéndose entre la rubia y la puerta- Yo sólo venía a… a preguntarle a la princesa si ya la había invitado a esa cafetería que me dijo.

-La… ¿cafetería?- preguntó Anna en el fondo.

-Si su alteza, LA cafetería, ¿recuerda?- intentó hacerla recordar con una mirada insistente.

Después de un rato, Anna cayó en cuenta de las intenciones de su sirvienta, por lo que su boca se abrió en un silencioso "Ohh".

-Si, si… La cafetería… Ahora recuerdo… Esa cafetería…

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Elsa confundida ante las extrañas miradas que intercambiaban las dos mujeres.

-Es que… La princesa me habló de una cafetería a la que quería llevarla- miró discretamente a la princesa- Y me contó que... preparan un chocolate maravilloso- explicó mientras Anna asentía una y otra vez.

-¿Chocolate?- preguntó con un rastro de emoción en su tono.

-Si, el mejor del reino- respondió animada- ¿Qué dices Elsa? Después de eso puedes regresar a tu casa…- preguntó Anna nerviosa.

-Yo…- empezó a decir ante las miradas insistentes sobre ella- D-de acuerdo.

""

-Sentémonos aquí- dijo Anna señalando una de las mesas de fondo a una distraída Elsa. La joven asintió un par de veces y se acercó a ella.

Después de hablar con Gerda a espaldas de Elsa caminando hacia la salida, la mujer le explicó que lamentaba haberlas interrumpido, pero en consecuencia había tenido que inventar algo rápido para no se fuera. Así que ahora resultaba que la princesa le debía una. Anna por su parte no tardó mucho en recordar una cafetería que, precisamente solía visitar a menudo y en la que de hecho preparaban un delicioso chocolate caliente.

El lugar era bastante sencillo, elaborado en su totalidad de madera y con un aire rústico. La princesa solía ir ahí a menudo para relajarse, no era muy concurrido y el dueño era un amable anciano que siempre la recibía con gusto. Afortunadamente también era muy callado así que no la interrogó cuando llegó acompañada de la rubia.

-Es un lugar muy bonito- exclamó Elsa sintiendo un aire ligeramente familiar.

-Lo sé, de hecho se parece un poco a las cabañas que tienen los cosechadores- opinó Anna con una sonrisa.

El dueño se acercó a ellas una vez que se hubieron acomodado. La pelirroja le indicó que tomaría lo mismo de siempre y su acompañante igual.

-¿Si te gusta el chocolate cierto?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Claro, es de mis bebidas favoritas- respondió feliz.

-¿De verdad? También la mía- exlcamó con alegría.

El anciano supo que esa era su señal y se retiró para preparar las bebidas. De nuevo solas, Anna comenzó a pensar en algún tema de conversación rápido, pero fue Elsa quien habló primero.

-Gracias por traerme aquí, fue una buena idea.

-¿Ah si? Es decir… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Yo… Estos últimos días casi no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar- dijo bajando la voz, con un sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo decir, desviando su mirada a la mesa.

-Y bueno, además ahora voy a tener que regresar a casa y no volveré hasta dentro de dos semanas así que tampoco nos veremos demasiado.

-Cierto- exclamó Anna cayendo en cuenta de que no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, y se arrepentía profundamente.

-¿Anna?- llamó la rubia al notar el repentino semblante triste de la chica.

-Realmente disfruté tenerte aquí Elsa- exclamó, volviendo su vista a ella- Aunque no hayamos pasado mucho tiempo juntas de verdad me gustó… trabajar, contigo.

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que la princesa se sincerara de esa forma; pero le sorprendió más que sus palabras fueran tan parecidas a las que ella no se había atrevido a decir por miedo a ser descortés.

-Yo también… Me la pasé muy bien- dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Creo que… nunca me había llevado tan bien tan rápido con otra persona- admitió riendo.

-A mi me pasa igual- exclamó sorprendida también- De hecho siento que tenemos algo en común, no sé lo que es pero pareciera una…

-Conexión- terminó con una sonrisa.

Ambas se observaron durante unos segundos, de pronto la incomodidad que había caracterizado los silencios entre ambas ya no existía.

El dueño volvió a aparecer con sus pedidos y los colocó en la mesa con cuidado. Las dos jóvenes le agradecieron y procedieron a disfrutar de sus bebidas.

-Está muy bueno- exclamó Elsa asombrada, sabía incluso mejor que el que preparaba Thía en el campamento.

-Me alegra que te guste, suelo venir aquí cuando estoy cansada del trabajo, su simple aroma me relaja.

-Yo hago lo mismo- respondió la platinada- Aunque… Creí que le gustaba tratar con tantos grupos de gente.

-No me molesta, desde pequeña siempre he sido muy extrovertida según mis padres- relató Anna mirando el contenido de su taza- Pero tu sabes, después de un rato se vuelve cansado hablar con tantas personas a la vez.

-Entiendo- intervino Elsa- En el campamento a veces hago de líder cuando Rean no está, pero siempre prefiero tener un tiempo a solas, me ayuda a pensar.

-Oh sé a lo que te refieres- tomó otro trago de su taza- De vez en cuando necesitas un tiempo para ti.

-Exacto- asintió mirándola conmovida- Me alegra encontrar a alguien que lo entienda…

Anna estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando Elsa se levantó de repente, mirando el reloj en la pared con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se me hizo tarde- exclamó señalando el reloj con la mirada- le prometí a mi tío que volvería para ayudarlos.

-Oh, ya veo… Está bien Elsa, no te preocupes.

-Lo lamento mucho princesa…- exclamó con pesar.

-Está bien, de verdad… Te veré en dos semanas, supongo, un día antes del festival.

-Si, y… Prometo terminarme un chocolate con usted para entonces.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Lo es… Lo prometo, Anna- aceptó con una sonrisa posando su mano sobre la suya.

El gesto duró tan sólo unos segundos que a la pelirroja le parecieron eternos y entonces la rubia se marchó rápidamente.

Anna se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos y lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Al notar el aire de ensoñación de la chica, el anciano dueño de la cafetería caminó hasta su mesa y con cuidado retiró la taza de chocolate frente a ella.

-No suelo meterme en este tipo de cosas pero… Si no quiere esperar tanto no hay porqué hacerlo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó confundida.

-Que hay veces en que no podemos saber como se sienten los demás, pero sí cómo nos sentimos nosotros, y eso es importante también- respondió con un gesto amable.

El hombre se retiró al interior del lugar y dejó a Anna sola en su mesa, pensando en sus palabras.

-Señor, ¿podría darme uno de estos para llevar?

* * *

N/A: Les ofrezco una enooorme disculpa por tardarme tanto, pero a penas volví de mis "vacaciones" tuve que hacer un montón de cosas D:

Reinscribirme en la facultad de bellas artes, inscribirme en la de lenguas y letras -y ambas están a media ciudad de distancia-, hacer limpieza y salir con mis amigos que no piden, exigen mi atención.

En fin, fue todo un lío del que logré salir ilesa xD En recompensa traté de hacer el capítulo un poco más largo para que valiera la pena, espero les haya gustado, déjenme reviews si es así *-*

Sin más por ahora, nos vemos –pronto- en la próxima, saludos

 _Touko_


	6. Este hielo hay que romper

_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, ojalá, pero ya estoy en ello(?)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Este hielo hay que romper**

* * *

-Bienvenida, Elsa- escuchó decir a Ramus mientras hacía su camino rumbo a la cocina, donde se encontraba el hombre.

-Estoy en casa…- saludó un tanto apenada- Perdón que llegara hasta ahora pero se me hizo tarde ayudando a Rean, y tardamos más de lo que creí en hacer el inventario.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora estás en casa y es lo que importa.

El mayor rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y la condujo hacía una de las sillas del comedor. Elsa sonrió agradecida y siguió con la mirada a su padre, quien se disponía a sacar una olla para hacer café.

-¿Te sirvo un poco?

-No, gracias… Tomé un chocolate poco antes de salir del castillo.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Ramus emocionado- Cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue hoy? ¿Esta vez conseguiste ver a la princesa?

-Si, de hecho…- comenzó a decir sonrojándose, los días anteriores le había estado contando de su poca suerte a su padre adoptivo- Fuimos juntas a una cafetería cerca del reino.

-¿Y estaba bueno?- indagó sentándose frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, bastante… -respondió insegura- De acuerdo, ¿por qué me miras así?

-¿Yo? Oh no es nada es que… Me da gusto tenerte aquí, es todo- respondió restándole importancia- ¿Cuándo volverás al castillo?

-Hasta el día del festival.

-¿Pero que eso no es hasta dentro de tres semanas?

-Pues si, es lo suficiente para trabajar en las esculturas.

-No te voy a negar eso pero, ¿y la princesa?

-¿Qué hay con ella? –preguntó confundida.

-No lo sé, es decir… ¿no le gustaría ver un avance de las esculturas antes?

-No había pensado en ello, ¿eso crees?

-Claro que si, es más –se levantó de la mesa para seguir preparando su bebida- Mañana mismo le dices a Kristoff que te ayude, seguro que entre los dos avanzan más rápido y puedes mostrarle las esculturas a la princesa cuanto antes.

-Pero Kristoff tiene sus propias tareas, no podrá ayudarme estos días- exclamó Elsa acercándole una taza para que sirviera su café.

-Cierto, Rean lo llamó hace poco…- dijo Ramus pensativo- Bueno, la semana que viene.

-¿A qué viene toda tu euforia porque me ponga ya a trabajar?- preguntó Elsa divertida al ver la cara de concentración de su padre.

-No es nada especial, sólo quiero ayudar un poco a mi hija con su primer trabajo real- exclamó sirviendo su café distraídamente.

-¿Ah si? Creí que querrías tenerme más tiempo en casa para pasar tiempo de calidad padre e hija.

-Si, sí, eso también…- dijo con nerviosismo para darle un largo trago a su bebida. Después de unos segundos hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿No le puse azúcar a esto?

-Estás muy raro- exclamó Elsa entre risas.

""

Los días habían seguido transcurriendo sin mayor problema, Elsa se la había pasado en casa ayudando a Ramus con las labores del hogar, jugando en los alrededores con Olaf e incluso se había dado tiempo para interactuar con los más pequeños del campamento, que se mostraban ansiosos por ver sus poderes en acción y crear los juegos más divertidos.

Aprovechando que no hacía nada más, sus habilidades con el hielo estaban mejorando, irónicamente, pues al no trabajar había descubierto otros usos como crear artefactos e incluso, había intentado crear objetos más complicados desde cero.

Esa mañana se encontraba sentada junto al río acompañada de Olaf, el enorme reno se había echado junto a ella a descansar de los juegos a los que había sido sometido por los niños del campamento.

El lugar estaba pintado de blanca nieve y varios árboles alrededor estaban cubiertos de igual manera, el agua no estaba congelada y corría tranquilamente, chocando de vez en cuando contra las rocas de la orilla.

-Tuviste un día difícil, ¿no amigo?- exclamó Elsa acariciando la parte trasera de las orejas de su mascota.

-¡Reina de Hielo!- escuchó que le gritaba alguien a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta se encontró con Kristoff caminando hacía ella junto a Sven. Apenas lo vio, Olaf salió corriendo hacia ellos y tumbó al rubio de un salto, el reno marrón se le unió y ambos aplastaron al chico.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó la platinada divertida.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo sarcástico, tratando de no morir asfixiado.

-¡Olaf, Sven, vayan por él!- gritó la chica lanzando una varita de madera.

Ambos animales salieron corriendo, liberando a Kristoff de su prisión peluda. El joven se levantó quitando algunos pelos de su boca y acomodando de nuevo su gorro en su cabeza.

-Te debo una.

-¿Sólo una? Si de verdad quieres que empiece a contarlas espero que tengas una vida extra.

-Oye, por lo que sé, creo que tu terminarás debiéndome algo- exclamó confiado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablé con papá, dijo que necesitabas ayuda con las esculturas para terminarlas antes.

-Sí, bueno, él está muy entusiasmado con la idea y aparentemente quiere verme trabajando cuanto antes.

-Yo también lo vi muy eufórico al respecto- admitió- Pero bueno, ¿qué necesitas?

-No tengo los bocetos ahora, tendríamos que ir por ellos a casa.

-Y yo que vengo de allá.

-Te hará bien caminar- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, ambos emprendiendo camino, en realidad no estaban tan lejos de su hogar, pero no tenía prisa por llegar- Tiene algunos días que no te veo, ¿qué tal con Rean?

-Bien, ya sabes, acomodando cosas, arreglando campamentos, persiguiendo conejos, lo de siempre- comentó con un suspiro de cansancio- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el castillo?

-Enorme, en realidad no esperaba que fuera tan grande, ni que hubiera tanta gente… Creo que había dos veces nuestro campamento en ese espacio, todos arreglando cosas de aquí para allá.

-Suena a qué te divertiste bastante.

-Si claro, es decir, tampoco estuvo tan mal…- admitió recordando algunas cosas- Pasé un tiempo con la princesa, es muy agradable y creo que nos estamos llevando bien. Incluso fuimos a una cafetería.

-Me alegra… Es muy linda.

-Si, es muy…- se detuvo unos segundos- ¿qué?

-¡Ah, n-nada! Es que…- exclamó Kristoff sonrojándose hasta las orejas- El día que vino yo… tuve oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras con ella, nada importante…

-Lo recuerdo, cuando casi resbala.

-Si y… tiene unos ojos muy lindos, y su cabello y…- se detuvo a sí mismo para ver a Elsa, quien tenía una expresión confundida- L-lo siento, yo no…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡No! Es decir… si, bueno, tal vez… No le digas a nadie, ¿si? No me gustaría que me molestaran por eso. Tu sabes, ella es la princesa.

-De acuerdo…- admitió pensativa- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, iré por los bocetos y vuelvo.

-Elsa- llamó desde la puerta.

-¿Si?

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- respondió con una leve sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

""

Apenas tuvo los bocetos comenzaron a trabajar y, ante la insistencia de Ramus, todas las mañanas se dedicaron a lo mismo. Gracias a su dedicación al cabo de unos días tuvieron las primeras piezas, en realidad el trabajo más largo se lo llevaba Elsa, que se centraba en los detalles finales de la obra, tal como le había prometido a Anna, quería esforzarse en que estos fueran sus mejores trabajos.

Ya era el quinto día trabajando y para cuando Kristoff se levantó, Elsa ya estaba en el jardín trabajando en las mismas dos primeras piezas, los cisnes.

-En verdad vas a resfriarte aquí afuera a esta hora, y más con sólo esa capa vieja de papá- exclamó el rubio viéndola desde el marco de la puerta.

-El frío nunca me ha molestado, ¿sabes?- dijo sin mirarlo, concentrada en las plumas.

-Pero a mi sí, ¿no quieres descansar hoy?

-Independientemente de que quiera o no, seguro papá va a preguntarme por las esculturas en el desayuno y me pondrá a terminarlas.

-Puede ser… Aunque dudo que su emoción sea tanta como para ponerte a trabajar a esta hora.

-Lo sé- dijo incorporándose para estirar su espalda- Pero estoy bien aquí, quiero hacer las cosas lo mejor que pueda.

-Siempre te esfuerzas demasiado hermana- se quejó acercándole una taza- Es chocolate, si quieres más te invito cordialmente a entrar a casa a descansar.

-Si te quedó bueno lo consideraré- rió levemente- gracias.

Kristoff asintió y entró de nuevo a la cabaña, Elsa siguió trabajando, los detalles eran complicados porque tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus poderes, con mucha paciencia y delicadeza, debía tallar cada parte. Dio un sorbo a su chocolate y se sorprendió de lo bueno que estaba.

-Vaya que se esmeró esta vez, si sigue así seguro cuando se case su mujer estará encantada…- De pronto, recordó la promesa que hizo con Kristoff y su visión se tornó borrosa.

Extrañada, se alejó un poco de la pieza y talló sus ojos, seguro sería el cansancio, cuando se inclinó de nuevo hacía la obra, uno de los rayos de hielo de su dedo salió sin control y rompió una orilla del pico del cisne.

-Tal vez si debo descansar- exclamó con un suspiro- Pero le dije a la princesa que haría lo mejor posible, tengo que…

Al acercarse de nuevo, sintió su silla ponerse fría y sólo entonces se levantó rápidamente, había empezado a congelarse.

-Es como cuando estuve con Anna en la cabaña...- asustada, entró corriendo a su casa.

-¿Tus guantes?- preguntó Ramus somnoliento, recién se había levantado para desayunar cuando Elsa entró corriendo a su cuarto- Creo que están en tu cajón, los lavé hace poco, ¿pasa algo?

-No es nada sólo… Estoy algo cansada de usar mis poderes, creo que trabajaré con herramientas normales esta vez.

-¿Estabas trabajando? ¿No es muy temprano?- dijo buscando la hora en el reloj- Diez de la mañana…

-A-acabo de empezar, es que… Quería hacer otras cosas en la tarde y creí que sería bueno adelantar un poco las esculturas.

-Aún así, ¿no hace mucho frío a esta hora?

-Un poco, bueno… sólo quería preguntarte por los guantes, seguiré trabajando.

-Elsa- la detuvo levantando la voz- ¿Ya desayunaste?

-No tengo ham-

-Prepara la mesa, en un segundo bajo a cocinar- ordenó saliendo de la cama- Sin excusas.

-De acuerdo papá- contestó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Ya te regañaron?- preguntó Kristoff con una sonrisa apenas la vio bajar las escaleras.

-Tu no digas nada.

""

Era una tarde del jueves cuando por fin acabaron el trabajo, se supone que terminarían todo con una semana de anticipación, pero ante la negativa de Elsa por usar sus poderes, las cosas habían ido un poco más lento, considerando además que algunas veces, incluso con sus guantes puestos, sus poderes se descontrolaban un poco y terminaba volando alguna parte de las esculturas. El confundido de Kristoff no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero se dio cuenta de que cada vez que la princesa salía en alguna parte de la conversación a él le tocaba arreglar los desperfectos así que, más silenciosos esos últimos días, consiguieron terminar.

El festival sería el lunes de la semana siguiente y también el día en que se encontraría con la princesa, pero Ramus insistió en que apenas terminaran, fueran a mostrarle el trabajo así que, una vez que guardaron sus herramientas, Kristoff cargó una de las esculturas, el reno, en un trineo.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Ramus acercándose a Elsa.

-Kristoff está asegurando la escultura, Olaf y Sven serán suficientes para transportarla.

-De acuerdo, dale saludos a Anna de mi parte- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Claro papá.

-Pues ya está, es hora de irnos- exclamó Kristoff satisfecho.

-¿Tu hermano también va?- cuestionó Rean confundido mirándolos a ambos.

-Si, es que…- se apresuró a responder Elsa ante la mirada inquieta del rubio- Necesito que me ayude a cargarla

-Bueno en ese caso… Les deseo suerte- exclamó abrazándolos a ambos, casi sacándoles el aliento.

-Gracias pá, nos vemos- se despidió Kristoff montando a su reno mientras Elsa hacía lo propio.

-¡Vuelvan para cenar- gritó el hombre por última vez mientras se alejaban.

Ambos sonrieron y galoparon a la par con cuidado, tratando de que el trineo no se ladeara demasiado y tirara su trabajo.

-Gracias por lo de hace rato- exclamó el chico después de un rato de camino.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarme acompañarte e inventar esa excusa para papá, temía que le dijeras lo de… bueno, ya sabes.

-Eso… No es nada, para eso estamos los hermanos- respondió cubriendo su boca con su bufanda, indicándole a Olaf que apresurara el paso.

No estaba del todo segura de que fuese una buena idea, cuando Kristoff se lo pidió esa mañana de inmediato supo que el joven quería ver de nuevo a la princesa para, probablemente, intentar algo con ella. No podía negarse, ¿por qué lo haría? No es como si tuviese algo en contra de que su hermano estuviera enamorado de alguien, le daba gusto pero… El sólo pensar en él y a la princesa juntos la hacía sentir extraña. Sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza y decidió concentrarse en seguir cabalgando.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos llegaron al mercado y ahí bajaron para seguir caminando hasta el castillo, Elsa se adelantó un poco, dejando a su hermano y a los renos cerca del establo.

Ya frente a la enorme puerta de madera, tocó un par de veces. No tomó ni un minuto cuando Gerda ya estaba del otro lado, saludándola efusivamente como era su costumbre desde que la rubia empezó a ir.

-¡Señorita Elsa! Qué gusto me da verla de nuevo, y tan pronto, digo, no es que sea pronto pero no la esperábamos, aunque tampoco es una molestia porque seguro que la princesa sí que la esperaba y… Bueno, ya me entiende.

-Eso creo Gerda- exclamó entre risas- también me da gusto verla. Perdón que llegara así como así, Ray me abrió la reja hace rato.

-Ese cabeza dura ya sabe que si se trata de usted, las puertas están abiertas cuando quiera- aseguró estirando una de sus mejillas.

-Gracias- murmuró apenada- Venía a ver a la princesa Ana…

-Faltaba más, pase por acá por favor- dijo emocionada haciéndose a un lado.

-De hecho… Veníamos para enseñarle un avance de las esculturas- exclamó señalando con su mirada a Kristoff y los renos parados junto a la pieza envuelta en tela- Creo que sería mejor si nos pudieran permitir algún jardín o…

-Oh, ya entiendo, claro, claro que sí- interrumpió viendo al joven con detenimiento- ¿Él es tu…?- preguntó, indagando a la chica con la mirada.

-Él es mi… hermano- respondió viendo a la mucama extrañada- Somos hermanos.

-Ah ya, menos mal- exclamó la mujer sonriendo con alivio- Enseguida llamo a Anna, si quieren pueden esperar en el jardín del ala este, ¿recuerdas donde está?

-Si, lo recuerdo, muchas gracias Gerda- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, apenas la vio alejarse caminó hasta Kristoff.

-¿Esa señora trabaja aquí?

-Así es, ¿por?

-Parecía que te conociese de toda la vida.

-Ella es así todo el tiempo- explicó sonriendo- Dijo que esperásemos a la princesa en el jardín, sígueme.

Kristoff asintió y ordenó a los renos quedarse en el establo. Siguió a Elsa a través de los pasillos, maravillándose de vez en cuando por el lugar. Después de unos momentos llegaron al jardín y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Anna entró al lugar corriendo.

-¡Elsa, hola!- exclamó la pelirroja lanzándose a sus brazos, la rubia tuvo que abrazarla con fuerza, pues del impulso la hizo dar un par de vueltas.

-H-hola, princesa- saludó sonrojada mientras evitaba que ambas cayeran al piso.

-No esperaba verte, pero me da mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la veía directo a los ojos, negándose a soltarla. No es que Elsa hiciera mucho tampoco, pero después de unos segundos, ésta desvió su mirada al suelo en un intento por ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas.

-También me da gusto verte- admitió avergonzada.

Ambas se quedaron un rato sin decir nada hasta que cayó en cuenta de su posición, y la incomodidad de Elsa, así que se separó un poco, soltándola contra su voluntad.

-Cierto, cierto, el espacio personal, perdona es que hace tanto que no te veo. Aunque bueno no es tanto, como una semana, más de una semana, pero está bien tu estuviste casi una semana aquí y…

-Anna, estás divagando de nuevo- la interrumpió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Lo siento- exclamó riendo levemente.

-Ahm, hola princesa- intervino Kristoff haciéndose notar por primera vez, Anna volteó a verlo confundida.

-¿Ho..la?

-Ah, alteza, él es mi hermano, Kristoff- se apresuró a decir Elsa parándose junto a él.

La pelirroja miró a Elsa y después a Kristoff, y así varias veces tratando de buscar algún parecido, por lo menos ambos eran rubios.

-No somos hermanos de sangre- dijo el mayor riendo nerviosamente por toda la atención prestada.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Anna con un repentino interés.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Elsa dándole un codazo al chico- Pero bueno, estamos aquí para mostrarle un avance de las esculturas.

Kristoff se giró para desenvolver la susodicha mientras Elsa y Anna compartían una mirada, la rubia tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba a salir bien de este encuentro.

* * *

N/A

And that's it

No tengo vida, estos días he sido un cúmulo de nervios que recién ahora tiene vacaciones xD

Si todo sale bien mañana podrían tener otro capítulo pero yo no dije nada, shh, secreto (?)

 _ **Touko**_


End file.
